


Lust

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Gen, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes without blood for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Clint is trapped in a cave on a mission for 3 weeks.  
He is starving.  
He is going through withdrawal.  
He knows he will pounce on the first living thing he smells.  
But when he reaches Avengers tower, there are 30 blood bags waiting for him.  
6 from each Avenger.  
Clint is touched they know him so well.  
They aren't afraid of him.  
He finally has a place where he can belong.


End file.
